


Aki kíváncsi

by mockerybird (csillagpor)



Series: anonim meme kitöltések [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magyar | Hungarian
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csillagpor/pseuds/mockerybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Mit csinálsz?<br/>– Ááá! – Stiles hirtelen nem tudta, hogy a laptop tetejét csapja le őrült sebességgel, vagy az asztala mellé támasztott baseball ütőért nyúljon-e a hamarabb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aki kíváncsi

**Author's Note:**

> Novemberi Anonimra.  
> prompt:   
> _Joker kink: közös pornónézés  
>  TW, Stiles + szabadon választott személy, lehet lány is_

– Mit csinálsz?  
– Ááá! – Stiles hirtelen nem tudta, hogy a laptop tetejét csapja le őrült sebességgel, vagy az asztala mellé támasztott baseball ütőért nyúljon-e a hamarabb. A végeredmény az lett, hogy a földön találta magát, a laptoppal a fején, mert esés közben sikerült magára rántania. Hát, voltak már rosszabb pillanatai is, csak most épp nem emlékezett, hogy mikor.  
Felpillantott, és Scott állt mögötte.  
– Hali – intett neki Stiles.  
Scott nem szólt semmit, leemelte Stiles fejéről a laptopot, majd pedig Stilest emelte fel a földről úgy, mintha egy tollpárna lett volna.  
– Ez nem esik túl jól a férfias egómnak – mormogta.  
Scott rávillantotta kisfiús mosolyát. – Szóval, miben voltál annyira elmerülve, hogy nem hallottad meg, hogy háromszor is kopogtattam az ajtódon?  
– Uh – Stiles zavartan a tarkóját vakarta és érezte, hogy egyre jobban elvörösödik. – Csak… keresgéltem.  
Scott még a fejét is oldalra billentette kiskutyásan, olyan merően tanulmányozta Stiles arcvonásait, amik az erratikus szívdobogásával párosulva, szinte kiabálták, hogy hazudik.  
Hirtelen az asztal felé mozdult, és mielőtt Stiles megállíthatta volna, felnyitotta a laptop fedelét. A videó, amit előtte Stiles nézett magától folytatódott tovább. Scott pár másodpercig csak bámulta – és lehet, hogy csak a fényviszonyok tehettek róla, de Stilesnak úgy tűnt, mintha Scott egy kissé kipirult volna –, aztán Stilesra nézett.  
– Ez pornó – jelentette ki a nyilvánvalót. Drága jó Scott.  
– Igeeen.  
– Khm, meleg pornó – folytatta Scott a helyzet még kellemetlenebbé tételét.  
– Az – motyogta Stiles maga elé.  
– Még sosem láttam ilyet.  
Stiles felkapta a fejét, és igen, Scott tekintete egyértelműen a képernyőre tapadt. – Hát, tádámm!   
Scott nagy nehezen elfordult az épp zajló jelenettől, és furcsán csillogó szemekkel nézett Stilesra.  
– Nem baj, ha én is nézem? – kérdezte? Aztán választ meg sem várva elhelyezkedett Stiles ágyán. Stiles megvonta a vállát, és mellé ült. A barátságuk ennél sokkal furcsább dolgokat is megélt már.

Scottnak Scott illata volt, ismerős és otthonos. A farkas miatt kissé állatias, de nem félelmetes, inkább valami különösen izgalmas módon. És Stiles érezte, hogy egyre jobban izgalomba jön. Nem álltathatta magát azzal, hogy a videón szereplő két férfi az oka, Scott közelsége hatott rá így. Legszívesebben az ölébe mászott volna.  
Vetett egy gyors oldalpillantást Scottra és elakadt a lélegzete, mikor a tekintete összeakadt Scott őt vizslató vörösen izzó íriszeivel.  
Stiles nyelt egyet. Scott szeme Stiles torkára tapadt.

Később nem tudta volna megmondani, melyikük mozdult először. Érezte, ahogy Scott szája a nyakára tapad, és gyengéden harapdálni kezdi. Stiles az ölébe mászott, és próbálta minél közelebb préselni magát Scotthoz. Mindketten egyre jobban megkeményedtek a feszes farmerok alatt. Stiles keze Scott övére vándorolt, és ügyetlen mozdulatokkal próbálta kicsatolni azt, majd utat találni az alsójába, közben a szájával Scottét kereste. Az első csókjuk kapkodó, és ügyetlen volt, aztán egyre jobban elmélyült. Stiles a kezébe vette Scott erekcióját, és elkezdte egyenletesen masszírozni, ahogy a sajátjával is tette volna. Gondolta, ha nála beválik, talán Scottnál sem lőhet vele nagyon mellé. A hangokból ítélve, amiket Scott produkált, nem tévedett. Aztán Scott is magához tért, és az időközben előbukkanó karmaival lepattintotta Stiles farmerjának gombját, majd türelmetlen, erőteljes mozdulatokkal ő is elkezdte ingerelni Stilest.   
Onnantól egy kicsit összefolyt körülöttük a világ. Stiles csak nyögésekre, meztelen bőrre és csókokra emlékezett.

Mindketten Stiles ágyán feküdtek és a mennyezetet bámulták.  
– Ez… – kezdte Scott, de aztán mintha nem tudta volna, hogy folytassa, elhallgatott.  
– Igen – értett egyet Stiles.


End file.
